Build talk:Team - FoW Physicalway
powerful! — Skakid 17:36, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Go 4 PvE skills on 1 bar? redo the para bleh I'm absolute shit with wikicode. Certain attributes are refusing to show up... :< [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 17:43, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :You don't put spaces in between 2-word attributes (like Hammer Mastery; it's HammerMastery in WikiCode). I'll fix it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:44, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::Is this polished enough or...? What other information do you see as necessary? I'd prefer to not have to list the entire route; not to mention that you basically just leeroy into everything with this, especially in HM. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 18:01, 26 June 2008 (EDT) I count 6 physicals ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:34, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Heh, I noted it as 4 because... Assassin/Dervish/Warrior/Paragon. Thanks for putting it in Trial [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:40, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Stop Making PvE builds. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:47, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :No. Go away PvP noob. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:48, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Quiet the contrary. Stop making GvG builds with 1 changed midliner and a new dumb name. — Skakid 13:49, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::Unexist, I may have to bravely 1v1 you. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:50, 27 June 2008 (EDT) I'm wondering...Why is this called "4 Physical FoW", if there are 5 physicals? -- Come visit 18:59, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Technically there's 6, if you count the paragon. But the real reason is to cause aneurysms when people get confused by that. =o — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:05, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::And besides from Rapta's statement there also is a little thing called 'reading' try it, its good. ^.^ Brandnew. 19:06, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::seriously, GDW-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:19, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::WTB Healing... WoH protters are kindof dated... drop the para or sin for a second monk and make them both HB... or atleast add some form of other healing... Driggy 02:53, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Driggy you are stupid and prolly ran ursan and failed...Glints Bane 16:48, 4 February 2009 (EST) real discussion. My first problem with the build that it completely lacks of condition removal and conditions are numerous in PvE. blindness eats your physicals away. maybe cautery signet and signet of Remedy for paragon... and/or dismiss condition for monk, or a melandru dervish in place of a dwayna with Draw conditions.Borotvalt 10:24, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :It's a FoW build. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) "No defense wtb" = you're terrible I have updated the build to represent the most recent trips taken to FoW. The retard who said drop the Paragon for an HB monk is a moron. You're an idiot if you think an HB monk is better than TNTF/SY! The only real damage taken by anyone in this build is from Spiteful Spirit/Empathy. There is a lot of condition removal now from Foul Feast, a lot of hex removal, etc. It clears HM in 43 minutes; I'm fairly sure that this build is legit. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:15, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Orders has three professions. Res sig? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:22, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Fixed. Also, with dark fury, is focused anger still needed? --'Sazzy ' 13:49, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah. Both is sex. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:54, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::4adrenaline per hit isn't really needed to keep up save yourselves though imo. Another elite for even better party support is better sex. Good sex > mediocre sex --'Sazzy ' 15:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::What else are you going to put there? i doubt you've actually played the entire build, so i'll help you here. You want all of your adrenaline to go to SY! so you can spam it every 2 hits or so. SY! powers your entire bar. What other elite are you thinking? Anything like SoR/SoP is overkill. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 15:56, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol don't treat me like some random idiot >.< ! I've played imbagon before and I can maintain SY w/o the orders necro. As the necro gives you double adrenaline, my logic tells me I will still be able to maintain SY without using FA. So, I rather overkill on taking SoR than take something that isn't needed in the first place. Extra party heal never hurt anyone. Might be useful if you're allegiance rank is uber low or something. --'Sazzy ' 16:12, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Blocking, missing hexes, enchantment stripping etc. Due to circumstances, FA is nice. You're right, it's not crucial, but it's really nice to bring along. Like you said 'it can't hurt', well, FA can't hurt either. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:31, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's a lot of enchant removal if they can rip Dark Fury from you every 5 seconds, esp since they'll most likely rip it from your frontline first. At least put in variants or something that according to the area, you take FA or whatever elite. --'Sazzy ' 17:15, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Note the name. There's only one area this is designed for. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:16, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Saz, what elite do you promote? It can't be motivation or command, seeing as you're not getting the most out of it with 7 spec, and it needs to be leadership/spear mastery. If it's spear mastery, then it's adrenal, which means it's detracting from SY! spam. This is for FoW- not for general pve. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] ::::::::::Oh I just looked at the tags, apologies for that. And it's not like it wouldn't work outside of FoW anyway. Anyway, if you drop spear mastery by one, DPS would still be ok and you could put 8 into command or motivation, and with the minor rune, take a normal shield for one and take whatever elite you want. Not saying that you have to, just saying that you *can* --'Sazzy ' 18:02, 30 June 2008 (EDT) How can you spam Erf Shakur on charge, it doesn't have a recharge :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:11, 30 June 2008 (EDT) : :( As in, you simply spam Earthshaker - under Dark Fury, you often hit enough simply to keep AoE KDing entire mobs. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 18:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) the Assassin build could be better; critical strike will return more energy than falling lotus, and Club of a Thousand Bears should be more readily available because of Moebius --[[User:Ninpou|'ninpou']] 11:48, 1 July 2008 (EDT) misnomer? why is this called 4 physical fow when you are using 1 war 3 dervs and 1 sin? that is 5 physical attackers not four.. am i missing out on something?Klomi 17:31, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :the point is that it uses 4 different classes for physical dmg [[User:takeyourpills55|'TAKE YOUR']] ''PILLS'' 19:43, 30 July 2008 (EDT) take better order guy take a order of vamp for some lifestealing or take a d/n with orders so you get more dmg (Oopain) and adranaline(fury) and some aprty wide healings Student of goa 12:24, 20 August 2008 (EDT)student of goa :You don't know what you're fucking talking about. So shut up. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 17:44, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::I would have to say an orders derv does work and you could take out GDW and use a orders hero. SMS used to run this build and they would use a hero for orders which worked nicely.Glints Bane 14:04, 4 February 2009 (EST) variants Another Earthshaker won't work. Too much hex pressure. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:27, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Keep them on the ground? dont let them cast in the first place?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 03:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Imbagon is only marginally useful. With Dark Fury you could put SY! on a derv to save a character slot. Either i'm a PvP noob or this is not that hard to figure out. Discuss ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 03:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :you're a retard. only thing that needs to be changed in this build is Lightning Spear/Furious Spear for the current Swift Javelin.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 03:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::I would say drop FGJ! on the para for "Go for the Eyes." FA keeps maintaining SY super easy most of the time, and the imbagon shouldn't NEED FGJ in the downtime. I thought go for the eyes was pretty obvious in a build with 6 physicals, not to mention it would let the para actually DW 19:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) WELL This needs to be welled to that 5 physicals build...Ofc, that build needs to be welled because no1 does casual pve with 8 people, and no one does anything but speed clears. This build is improperly named because it uses 5 physicals. 3 of said physicals use AoHM, which means orders do absolutely nothing for them. Life 19:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I count 6 physicals, 1 Warrior, 1 Assassin, 1 Paragon, 3 Dervish. :/ Selket Shadowdancer 20:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ups, forgot the para. Life 20:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::It's still ran, my guild runs it, GoDT ran it extremely often, and wit SF having an upcoming nerf it looks like builds like this would get more usage Detailed Walkthrough Can any of you provide a detailed walkthrough of where to go and stuff like that? Thank you. 19:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) the Orders Necro has masochism, which isn't really useful as this is pve. 14:03, December 3, 2009 (UTC) As the two main spells in the necro build the "orders" are curses, there is no death magic on the build and a +2 to soul reaping is only marginally useful. Wouldn't Awaken the Blood be more useful? And as an added bonus, you don't sac life for every spell :D :Looks like an energy management skill that hadn't been changed after the update agesss ago. - AthrunFeya - 17:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd be in favor of swapping out the orders necro for a channeling/smite supporter. Judge's Insight + Strength of Honor + Splinter + GDW + Arage. The 2 orders only benefit half the physicals on this team. Anyone in favor/against this? Whatever the case, this build should definately find room for SoH. Dok 03:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Personally Drop Eremites Attack, change secondary to /Rt and bring Splinter Weapon and FomF or DPS on the Derv. Zedone2 23:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Drop a derv and use this. OAOj4wiM5QvgzDHXXbYMeTuEXMA 10:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :this build is horribly outdated, would someone look into it for me? aohm with orders is grand (though, orders do give nice energy management to the dervs, so i don;t want to just remove.) [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Could always replace it with Physway; much higher completion rate for PUG groups compared to UW.--Arrogant Bastard 13:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) updated version what about something like that? Notorious BW 18:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :or just do physway--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk''']] talk 20:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::war needs more protectors strike, 1/3 sec activation attacks for the win (incalculating IAS). Falrach 15:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC)